


没关系，是爱情啊【竹马篇02】

by YXABO



Category: 434
Genre: 434 - Freeform, M/M, 凯千 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	没关系，是爱情啊【竹马篇02】

【竹马篇03】

 

转眼又是一年除夕，搬到北京已经三年之久，往年王俊凯都是跟随父母回重庆过年。今年王父忽然决定将家里老人接到北京来，一起过年。

 

除夕夜，王家和易家难得第一次在一起过年，桌上欢声笑语好不热闹。

 

“慢点吃！！！”王俊凯又往千玺的碗里拨了两个抄手，加上千玺嘴里正在吃的，已经有十个抄手进了已经略微凸起的小肚子。

 

千玺第一次吃抄手，他也不知道这一碗红通通，白胖胖的抄手会这么好吃，尽管超出了自己能吃辣的程度，小嘴巴已经红光油亮的不停扇风呼气，可千玺就是觉得好吃到停不下来。

 

王俊凯看着千玺埋头一个劲儿的吃，连他都被带动的极有食欲，一双逐渐形成的桃花眼泛起丝丝宠溺和温柔，拿起手边的餐巾纸说道：“易易，抬头。”

 

千玺懵懵懂懂的抬起埋在碗里的小脑袋，一边嚼着嘴里的馅料，一边看向王俊凯。冒着细汗的鼻尖覆盖上一层纸巾，千玺习惯性的用力擤了一声，发出可爱的“噗噜~”的声音。

 

王俊凯的脸上顿时笑起了猫纹，平日里他特别喜欢帮千玺擤鼻涕，每次擤鼻涕的时候总能听见从秀挺的小鼻尖里发出的“噗噜~”的声音，再加上千玺用劲儿的时候，头上的门帘儿还会跟着颤一颤掀一掀。

 

这样的千玺在他眼里，简直浑身都透着可爱，没哪家孩子能比的上了！！！

 

以至于每次王俊凯对帮千玺擤鼻涕这件事有种莫名的怪癖与执着。鼻涕干净了还要再擤一遍，听一遍“噗噜~”的声音还不够，非哄着人再“噗噜~”一次。

 

当然，他也就对千玺这样了！！！

 

这不，鼻涕擤干净了，王俊凯将纸巾折了对折又凑到了千玺的鼻子下面等着听声音。千玺动了动自己的小鼻子，斜着眼瞪着王俊凯，两三下将嘴里的抄手咽了下去，撅着红红的小嘴巴告状道：“王妈妈，小凯哥哥又逗我！！！”

 

王女士似是习惯了，抬起筷子二话不说“啪嗒”打上依然杵在小鼻子下面的手。王俊凯捂着手“哎哟”了一声，王女士也不心疼只说了句，“好好吃你的饭！！”王俊凯撇着嘴，一旁的千玺嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的依然在埋头奋斗，看都不看他一眼的。

 

晚上抄手吃多了千玺有点撑，王俊凯便带着他来到了两家共用的小花园消食。

 

已经深冬了，小花园里的植被早已成了枯草。不知道是不是因为上次千玺掉下来的时候屁股摔狠了，摔下来的那块地方几个月了依旧是光秃秃的一块，原先生机盎然的花草也被千玺一屁股坐死了。

 

肚子撑得有点难受，千玺走的慢悠悠的，又不见王俊凯说话，头一抬便看见王俊凯直勾勾的盯着上次他摔得地方，一下红了小脸抬手就想遮住王俊凯的眼睛，“你讨厌，不许再看了！！！”

 

千玺的小个子离王俊凯有段距离，惦着脚小手举的直直的也遮不住王俊凯的眼睛，可偏偏王俊凯又总拿这事儿笑话他，还故意逗他，总说：这一个屁股蛋摔下来，连草都不长了！！！

 

王俊凯见千玺有点急了，连忙蹲下握住微凉的两只小手一起覆在自己的眼睛上，装怪道：“怎么回事？小凯哥哥看不见了，易易呢？易易去哪里了呀？！！”

 

小手心被握着贴在王俊凯的睫毛上有点痒，千玺脆生生的笑了两声儿，逐渐被逗起了些兴奋劲儿，眯着眼睛神神秘秘的说道：“不告诉你，不告诉你，嘿嘿！！”

 

清亮调皮的笑声听得王俊凯心里一软，不自觉的想要逗弄千玺来。他将自己的手松开，千玺的小手依旧覆的紧紧的，生怕王俊凯看见了他。王俊凯学着电视里紫薇的样子，两只手在千玺面前胡乱挥舞着，装模作样的，“让我来找找易易在哪里？......找到了！！！”

 

“啊！！！”王俊凯忽然一把抱住千玺的腰，吓得千玺一个激灵喊出了破音，鬼吼鬼叫的声音里更多的还是兴奋。

 

千玺怕痒，被抱住腰以后条件反射的就往地上赖，王俊凯顺势也跟着一倒，压在千玺身上不断逗弄着在草堆里翻滚玩闹，顿时整个小花园回荡着童年最真挚的欢笑。王俊凯仗着身高力气把千玺压在身下，一双手挠挠那里揉揉这里的，千玺被逗弄的笑的喘不过气。

 

直至两个人都玩得面红耳赤浑身是汗，王俊凯才停下作弄的手。他往千玺的衣服里一摸贴身的衣服已经潮湿了，生怕千玺感冒忙将人抱了起来回屋去换衣服。

 

换好衣服，王俊凯也顺势跟千玺一起睡下了，小孩抱着他的手臂流口水他也不在意，鼻尖尽是千玺身上的奶香，尤其脖子胸口的味道更是香浓。

 

抱着软乎乎的千玺，这一觉王俊凯睡的很是香甜！！！

 

过完初一，每家每户开始走亲戚送礼寒暄。

 

大年初二王家来了亲戚，千玺还没起床。这几天王俊凯都是把千玺拐进自己房间抱着睡觉的，由于前一晚两人在床上闹的有些晚，初二早上千玺就有点起不来了。

 

而当他还在睡的时候，王俊凯已经起床下楼去帮忙招待了。

 

宾客已到，王家的楼下顿时变得闹哄哄的，乱七八糟的杂音从楼下透过没关好的门缝传进房间，千玺被吵得生出了些起床气。他闭着眼蹙着小眉头将手从被子里伸了出来，接触到冷空气的手顿时被冻的一缩，眉头蹙的愈加深了有些不愿起床，再加上现在小凯哥哥不在没人哄他，他更加不愿意了。

 

三年，王俊凯成功的把小孩宠出了小脾气，乃至以后王俊凯都将为自己的过分宠溺，付一辈子的责任。当然，这是后话了！！！

 

千玺还在床上闭着眼踢踢腿的闹脾气，房间的门打开了，有人走了进来。

 

听到声响，千玺以为是王俊凯，依赖性的伸出两只小手想要王俊凯抱他起来。谁知等了许久手都举酸了，也不见王俊凯抱他。千玺嘟着嘴一脸不情愿的睁开眼睛，面前放大数倍的脸却不是王俊凯。

 

“啊！！你谁啊？”千玺被吓的不轻，顿时整个人都清醒了裹着被子就往墙角缩。

 

那是个比他稍微高一点的小孩，小孩有着胖胖的身体和圆滚滚的脸蛋，眉毛下一双圆圆的杏眼发光似的盯着千玺，这讨喜的模样可以说很是人见人爱了，但此刻对于千玺而言，起床气再加上被惊吓这两种因素，却已经让他处在了发怒的边缘。

 

小孩站在床前一瞬不瞬的盯着千玺，两只眼睛睁得大大的好似能闪出星星一般，他爬上床凑到千玺面前有点讨好似的说道：“你好可爱，我能亲亲你吗？”

 

“亲你个头啊！！！”千玺张了张嘴刚想说这句话，来看动静的王俊凯便已经一巴掌呼噜上了小孩的头。

 

原本王俊凯在楼下帮忙，正想着千玺什么时候醒？睡醒了会不会找不到他发脾气？结果就听见了千玺的叫声，手上的活立马丢给王女士就跑了上去，进门就看见自家表弟爬上了床主动向人家索吻。

 

看见王俊凯来了千玺顿时冷了一张脸，噘着小嘴蹙着眉吼道：“你去哪里了？”

 

“小凯哥哥在楼下呢。”王俊凯回答着，安抚性的将千玺抱在怀里拍了拍，不忘拿被子裹好生怕小孩着凉，又好言好语的哄着，“不生气了，小凯哥哥错了好不好？嗯？！！”

 

一旦有了依赖顺从的机会，小孩子愈加会撒泼耍赖，千玺有些颐指气使道：“穿衣服！！”

 

“好~~~帮我们小王子穿衣服。”王俊凯也不生气，刮了下千玺的小冷脸宠溺一笑，便动作轻柔的哄着人一件一件的穿好衣服。

 

穿好了衣服，王俊凯见千玺的起床气消了点，至少眉头不再蹙着了，心知自己再哄哄估计就消气了。于是便牵着小孩的手去了卫生间再次充当奶妈的角色，亲自帮千玺洗脸刷牙再将一头呆毛梳的整整齐齐，最后还不忘给娇嫩的小脸涂上香香。

 

而被王俊凯一把呼噜到角落里被冷落好久的小胖子，拿起小肥手指了指两人的背影，有些委屈，“就这么当我不存在？呜~~~！！”

 

下了楼，经由王女士介绍千玺才知道原来胖嘟嘟的小孩，是王俊凯的表弟，比千玺大一岁，名字叫王源。千玺规规矩矩的说了声你好，看着王源的身材心想：跟名字倒挺配，都是圆的！！！

 

按理说，小孩子的友谊总会发展的很迅速，不为任何利益与目的，单纯的把宝贝拿出来向你炫耀，想把好东西给你分享，拉着你到处玩东玩西。

 

但放在千玺身上，这道理却失效了。

 

千玺原本就不是自来熟的性格，再加上成长环境和父母教育的影响，千玺逐渐养成了内敛又慢热的性格，他虽然八岁，但除了王俊凯以外千玺更多时候却愿意自己玩，呆在自己的小天地里面他反而会觉得更自在更快乐一些。而对待陌生人千玺只能说给予恰到好处的礼貌，但如果要他跟别的人像和王俊凯那样相处，最起码短时间内他是做不到的。

 

和王源一天相处下来，千玺都是一副恹恹的神情，倒是王源疯了一天这会儿还有精力拉着王俊凯跑东跑西。看着王俊凯乐不思蜀的样子千玺有点不高兴，他忽然觉得小凯哥哥不是他一个人的了。

 

夜幕降临，那时候天空还能清晰的看见星星，挂着的月亮还是明亮如银盘的，再配合着小花园里的束束灯光，夜色朦胧下颇有一番意境。

 

大人们在小花园里寻了块空地支起了烧烤架，旁边长排的桌椅上面放着垂涎欲滴等待炽烤的各种食物。烧烤架沟槽里的木炭已经开始逐渐升温，黑乎乎的木炭燃起了红光。

 

千玺看着王爸爸熟练地将羊肉串放到铁丝网上，两三下刷上油和佐料不时翻滚，不多时羊肉串就发出“滋滋”的声响冒着香油。烧烤的烟混着调料味越来越浓，千玺正好站在风口处被呛得打了个喷嚏，结果透明的小鼻涕被打了出来。

 

千玺下意识的想找王俊凯擤鼻涕，叫了几声儿“小凯哥哥”没人应，他又围着小花园转了一圈也没见着人，顿时有些委屈的想哭。他跑到屋里自己拿了纸巾草草的将鼻涕擦了，胡乱抹了两下快出来的眼泪，才又回到了小花园。

 

羊肉串已经烤好了，王俊凯正拿着几串到处找他。远远地千玺就看见了王俊凯，他心里憋着气儿委屈无法消化，于是在王俊凯将羊肉串递过来的时候，小孩只鼻子里“哼”了声儿，理都没理王俊凯。

 

千玺跑到王女士那里拿过羊肉串放嘴里啃，王俊凯举着几串站在原地有些讪讪的，秉持着肯定是自己错了的心理他走到千玺面前，示好说道：“易易，羊肉串好吃吗？我这儿还有哦！！”

 

王俊凯再次拿着手里的羊肉串递给千玺，小孩还是没理他依然自顾自的吃着，王俊凯大概知道千玺在闹脾气，虽不明所以但他还是又走近了些伸出空着的左手想捏捏脸蛋哄哄，随即就看到了小鼻子下面没擦好的“鼻涕巴巴”。

 

他好像反应过来了些什么，立马不顾千玺的抗拒握住了拿着羊肉串的小手试温，两只小手就跟掉进了冰窟窿里似的，连带着王俊凯的心都起了刺骨的感觉！！！王俊凯皱着眉小脸严肃的从屋里拿出千玺的小外套，许是王俊凯的表情太过严肃，千玺也不抗拒乖乖的让王俊凯帮他穿上。

 

王俊凯怕他还是冷，拉开羽绒服把人包进来。这下两个人都穿的厚，这么一包只能包住半个千玺，就算这样也已经团成个胖球了。过年前王女士和易妈妈逛街，给两个孩子买的小衬衫，毛衣都是一样的，就连款式都是相同，一蓝一红的穿在孩子身上，活脱脱一对小金童。

 

千玺挤在王俊凯羽绒服里，埋脸闷在他胸口吸了吸鼻子。

 

王俊凯在心底暗骂了自己一声，他明知道千玺慢热怕生，还把小孩一个人扔了好久，平时都是他主动帮千玺擦鼻涕照顾冷暖，只要千玺和他在一起，千玺便会全身心的依赖他。

 

他明知道，明知道的，明知道千玺对他有多依赖，明知道......千玺只能依赖他，冲他撒娇！！！

 

看着被冻得红通通的小脸王俊凯自责又心疼，他将双手搓热包裹住千玺的脸颊，郑重其事的保证道：“小凯哥哥心里的第一位置一直都是易易，永远都是！！”

 

千玺点点头把眼神移开，没有说话。其实他有点心虚，他想引起王俊凯的注意，想让王俊凯自责，想让王俊凯心疼他，这样王俊凯以后才不会忘记他。于是他故意没将鼻涕擦干净，故意不去给自己多穿一件外套。

 

看着王俊凯一脸内疚又对他“发誓”的样子，他知道效果达到了，心里虽然心虚但更多的是开心和满足。

 

王源边吃边走了过来，他嘴里包的东西有点多，鼓着腮帮子说出来的话含含糊糊的，“表哥，快过来，这里还有好多好吃的！！”

 

王俊凯听到表弟喊他便拉着千玺过去，小胖子一有吃的就格外兴奋满足，拉着王俊凯唠叨个不停，“表哥，这个好吃！！”  
“表哥，给我留点！！”  
“表哥......”

 

一声声的表哥听的千玺心里刚平复好的心情又泛起了些难受和火气，沾着胡椒面儿的小嘴巴顿时撅得高高的。一直以来在他的印象里只有自己叫王俊凯“哥哥”，但今天他发现，王源比他会玩比他会说话，更重要的是王源也叫王俊凯，哥哥！！！

 

八岁的千玺心里难受又失落，他忽然明白，原来小凯哥哥从来就不是他一个人的！！！

 

心里的小计算开始作祟，千玺赌气般的开始狂喊：“小凯哥哥，我要吃香菇！！”  
“小凯哥哥，我要吃牛肉！！”  
“小凯哥哥，我要吃土豆！！”  
“小凯哥哥......”

 

千玺连续叫了好几声儿，每叫一声他都在心里数着要比王源多一声儿。他暗地里跟王源较着劲儿，看王源的眼神也越来越不友好，就跟王源抢了他最宝贝的玩具似的。

 

王俊凯有些想笑，但他知道千玺现在就像个随时会炸开的刺猬，所以他辛苦的憋着笑任劳任怨的把千玺想吃的东西一一放好在他盘子里。

 

“啊~~~”千玺张开嘴示意王俊凯对他进行投喂，一边斜着眼单方面挑衅似的看着王源，整张小脸的眉眼间尽是炫耀。

 

王源不知道千玺对他莫名的敌意是从哪里来的，可尽管如此，他还是觉得西瓜头的千玺好可爱，啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~想亲！！！

 

很快，欢乐的日子总是短暂。春节过完，所有的一切都在不声不响的改变着。父母们老了一岁，孩子们大了一岁，除此以外没什么特别的变化。

 

但对于王俊凯而言，千玺的变化却让他有些在意！！！

 

按照以往，千玺只要没有训练和作业，就一定会想方设法恳求易妈妈来隔壁找王俊凯。有时候千玺再次被易妈妈锁在家里，他便会拿着钥匙来找千玺，每次千玺一定会眉开眼笑的扑上来黏在他身上好久。

 

可现在，千玺不再粘着他了，甚至很少叫他“小凯哥哥”！！！

 

王俊凯对这样的变化感到有些无力和心慌，这样的潜移默化不再是如以往一般，只要示好和认错就能哄好的

 

秋去冬来，小花园里堆积着黏湿的枯叶，依旧生机勃勃的叶子们，在凌晨偷偷穿上了白色霜衣，而在这样的季节里，千玺迎来了他的十岁生日......

千玺五岁便进了娱乐圈的门，虽没有正式出道但在这五年来，易妈妈不断带着千玺穿梭各大片场和拍摄不少广告，多少也认识了不少前辈和哥哥姐姐，再加上易王两家的经纪公司在这五年期间也开始有声有色起来，所以生日这天易家来了不少客人。

 

当晚，千玺穿着一身小黑西装，衬衫领上打着个黑色小领结，小西瓜头被易妈妈梳的一丝不苟的，再加上与生俱来的贵气，活脱脱就是个小王子。

 

小王子才十岁，在应对客人方面却很有气场。不害羞不调皮，有礼貌有家教，冷静沉着的样子时不时就有客人被千玺萌到，特地跑到易父面前去夸奖一番，惹得易父相当骄傲自豪了。

 

十几桌的酒席吃的差不多了，王俊凯便拉着千玺偷偷地来到了小花园。

 

王俊凯从兜里拿出早已准备好的生日礼物递到千玺面前，“生日快乐......要天天开心啊！！！”千玺长大了，对王俊凯也不再过多依赖了，王俊凯这句话说得真心又带点莫名的尴尬，明明以前不会这样的，王俊凯心想。

 

千玺接过，拆开包装盒上面的装饰缎带，接着打开包装精美的盒子放在手心仔细看了下。盒子里面是个红绳手链，中间串着一个精致的银铃铛，在灯光的照耀下银铃铛闪闪发光，随着打开的动作清脆的“叮铃铃”的声音让千玺觉得这是世界上最好听的音乐，千玺笑了笑，对王俊凯说：“谢谢。”

 

只有谢谢，没有“小凯哥哥”，顿时心里不知名的情绪叫嚣着，让王俊凯失落又有些......难受？13岁的王俊凯不知道为什么此刻的他会难受，甚至有些喘不过气。

 

他只是叹了口气努力将心底烧起来的无力感压下，将脸凑到千玺面前眼神带着期盼的凝视着，有些委曲求全的说：“这手链是我用年级第一的条件向我妈换来的，所有的零花钱都用光了，红绳是我亲手跟店里的师傅学着拧的。这样，都不能让你再叫我一声......小凯哥哥？！！”

 

眼前凝视着他的眼睛闪着期盼，王俊凯的每一句甚至每一个字丝毫不差的窜入千玺的耳渗透进心底的一方小天地。千玺忽然凑近那双眸子，他像是要确认什么似的，随着距离的拉近两人的鼻尖碰到一起，他看见清澈见底的眸子里只有他一个人，易烊千玺！！！

 

“谢谢你，小凯哥哥！！”千玺说着，像以前那样跳起扑进王俊凯的怀里，在王俊凯脸上“吧咂”了一口，接着又在许久不曾黏糊的怀里蹭了蹭。

 

王俊凯还是将小孩像以前那样抱起，淡淡的奶香萦绕在鼻尖，让王俊凯的心里顿时涌起一股难以言说的满足。同时，另一种不知名的情绪来的又快又猛烈，让他无法思考无法反应，只能抱紧了怀里的千玺不断地呼吸着随着年月愈发明显的奶香......

 

而十岁的小千玺躲在王俊凯的怀抱里默默许愿，希望小凯哥哥永远都是他一个人的！！！

 

【小剧场】  
王俊凯：跟着我左鼻右鼻一起擤鼻涕~~~  
易烊千玺：噗噗~~~噗噗~~~  
王俊凯：右鼻左鼻擤鼻涕重播~~~  
易烊千玺：噗噗~~~噗噗~~~  
王俊凯：擤鼻涕让你快乐，你有没有爱上我~~~  
易烊千玺：......


End file.
